HalfLife: Seven Hours of Hell
by awdadad
Summary: Follow the life of police officer John Hogart as he tries to survive and fight agaisnt the combine invasion.


Half Life: Seven Hours of Hell:

Chapter One:

It had been several years since the Black Mesa Incident. The Portal Storms had forced the majority of humans into the cities. Life was horrible. There was always a shortage of food, there was little electricity and water. Cars barely worked, not enough gas to go around. People spent their time doing what they could. They watched TV, played video games and went to work. Life was about to drastically change, and not for the better.

John Hogart was a police officer working the street in New York City. The size of the city had unbelievably doubled over the last few years. The military guarded every way in and out. It was still up to people like him though to keep the criminals off the street and in the cell. He had just stopped by the station to do some paperwork before heading back out. The lights dimmed, then went out.

"Hey John, looks like government decided to cut the power again." His partner Gloria Sparks told him. The lights went back on.

"Luckily the station has reserve power, if only for a short time" John replied. They continued on with their work for several minutes. Suddenly an explosion was heard not just two blocks away.

"Jesus! What was that!" Gloria shouted. The Chief came out of his office.

"I need every available officer on the double. Grab some armor and a gun and we're out."

"You think the monsters got in the city?" Gloria asked.

"Doubt it, and they're Xenians remember."

"Like I care" Gloria said as both of them put on their belts. They quickly grabbed some armor and put a pistol in their holster. They were out the door and into the squad car. They were to report to a building a couple of blocks away. They hurried down towards the destination. They saw gun fire erupt as fellow police officers were gunned down by an unknown enemy. Bullets ripped across the side of the squad car.

"Jesus!" John yelled as he pulled the car to a stop. Both of them got out. Machine gun fire ripped across the street. It looked like several soldiers were shooting at them. Were those white masks they were wearing, no couldn't be. He just pointed his gun and began to shoot. He heard a noise, and a ball of light came out of the soldier's gun. He watched it as it sped by towards a fellow officer. He saw as the light hit him, he disintegrated. What the hell was going on! He aimed steadily and the soldier went down.

A gunship whizzed by overhead, like nothing he had ever seen before. More soldiers began to fire on the now four squad cars of policemen. They seemed to come out of no where. A yellow lgiht then shimmered in John's peripheral vision. He turned to his left to see another sodlier appear out of no where.

"Look out!" He yelled, but it was too late. Gloria was hit in the chest several times by the rifle. It ripped through her armor as blood splattered out. John quick to act shot the soldier in the head. He, rather it went down instantly. John rushed over to Gloria.

"Get the he..hell out of here Jo..John" It was a near inaudible voice.

"And leave you and my job"

"G...Go Now!" it was her last words. John watched as another police officer was killed. Screw this he thought. He jumped into the squad car and began to drive off. He was going to find the nearest military station. No, wait. Those had to have been soldiers that he was fighting. The military might not be such a good idea. Then where to. He quickly took a left towards the slums. He knew a man who could help him.

By the time he had got there it was already 46 minutes after the start of the war. It just seemed chaotic at this point. Soldiers popping up everywhere. Reports of mass killings in shopping malls by strangely dressed troops. Reports of military bases being over run by large walking machines. He had been sitting there listening to the news broadcast in the man's home he went to see.

...It appears that there has been multiple attacks around the city...This just in, reports are coming In of similar attacks across the entire world, Moscow, Paris, Washington DC... The president has been safely evacuated from the white house when it appears that group of hostiles just appeared in the white house itself...the government has confirmed this is an alien invasion I repeat an alien invasion The TV went off.

"We have to do something Hank."

"They'll be here anytime, ah here they are." Car doors could be heard closing.

"What can we do?" John asked.

"We're gonna give those bastards hell. No one invades this city, I don't care if your human or alien you're gonna pay."


End file.
